El momento más preciado de nuestras vidas
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Los nervios recorrían su cuerpo. Las dos letras que más apreciaría en toda su vida, las dos benditas letras que confirmarían su unión.


Se miraba al espejo, aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Él tenía miedo, le temía al rechazo, pero… como le habían dicho "Atrévete, la vida es una" aún no era capaz de comprender. Ella, la chica más querida, la chica más linda, la más sexy de toda Magnolia. La chica envidiada por muchas y amada por muchos… era sólo para él y no le pertenecería a nadie más. Sonrió al recordar los momentos que había pasado con ella. Desde que eran pequeños él había estado enamorado de ella, sólo de ella. Su primer y único amor. Miró el reloj, ya era hora.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Makarov, vestido de forma muy elegante. Se miraron por unos segundos, sonrientes. Las palabras sobraban.

— Ya es hora — le dijo Makarov rompiendo el silencio — Es hora de que seas un verdadero hombre.

— ¿Ahora te crees Elfman? — le preguntó su nieto y el maestro rió.

Fueron al auto, se sentaron atrás, y el chofer aceleró. Makarov inspeccionó a su nieto. Algo le faltaba… pero no sabía que era.

— Lo sé, no me puse corbata — le dijo Laxus — No la encontré.

Makarov suspiró, se quitó su corbata y le dijo: — Ten, un novio sin corbata es como mago sin magia.

Laxus rió y se puso la corbata de su abuelo. Miró por la ventana, no faltaba mucho para llegar. Los nervios recorrían por el cuerpo de Laxus. Sus manos empezaron a humedecerse. El sólo imaginar una familia lo volvió loco. Lo único que quería era poder estar solos.

— Ya Laxus, vamos — interrumpió Makarov. Habían llegado, y él no se había dado cuenta.

Se bajó del vehículo, y caminó al altar. Ahí se topó con Gajeel, vestido muy elegante y con su cabello peinado. Al lado de una sonrojada Levy, que lucía un vestido de un color fucsia, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello suelto. Erza Scarlet, con un hermoso vestido rojo y su cabello recogido, acompañada de Jellal Fernándes, con un traje totalmente elegante, de color azul. Llegó al altar. La espera era odiosa para él, los segundos eran minutos, los minutos eran horas. Cada vez se le humedecían más sus manos. Hasta que escuchó "ahí viene la novia"

Primero entró Lisanna vestida de un color rosa muy claro, acompañada de Freed y de Bickslow, vestidos de un muy elegante traje. Después entró Evergreen, lucía un vestido de color zafiro, y su cabello suelto le daba un toque de elegancia que sólo Evergreen podía tener; acompañada de Elfman, llorando como una nenita. Unos segundos después entró ella. Hermosa, se veía definitivamente hermosa. Su hermoso vestido blanco quedaba a la perfección en ella. Su hermoso cabello le llegaba a sus caderas y con su chasquilla ladeada, se veía realmente hermosa. Llegó junto al viejo, quien la dejó en sus manos, al llegar al altar.

— Queridos hermanos — habló la persona frente a nosotros — Hoy estamos aquí para unir a esta hermosa pareja. — Laxus miró a su futura esposa y no pudo evitar sonreír

— No me mires así — susurró su amada sonrojada.

— Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo — respondió Laxus. — te ves hermosa.

— Laxus Dreyar, ¿Aceptas a Mirajane Strauss cómo tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Sí, acepto.

— Y tú, Mirajane Strauss, ¿Aceptas a Laxus Dreyar cómo tu esposo? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

— Sí, acepto.

— Es hora del intercambio de anillos.

Laxus quedó frío, se había olvidado completamente de los anillos. Mirajane miró a Laxus de forma amenazante.

— Los… olvide — susurró despacio. Pero no lo suficiente para que Mirajane escuchara.

Nadie sabe cuando, Mira se transformó y empezó a destruir la iglesia, ese sería otro gasto, que Fairy Tail tendría que pagar.

El sacerdote no sabía que hacer, indignado, retrocedió y dijo: — Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse o pegarse, me da igual.

Laxus escuchó las palabras y nadie sabe que hizo, porque de los golpes, pasaron a besarse de una forma muy tierna. Agarró suavemente la cintura de Mirajane con una mano, y la otra la entrelazó con la mano de Mirajane. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, la distancia entre ellos dos cada vez era menos, sus respiraciones chocaban. Mirajane cerró los ojos y Laxus unió sus labios nuevamente, en un tierno y largo beso.

¿FIN?

**¡Editado! **

**Me gustó más ésta versión e_e**

_**Capítulo dedicado a Mirajane Strauss c: Mira-chan c: sé que quedó corto :c Pero la inspiración de hoy se agotó :c Primer LaMi 33 ámenme okno xD Te debo uno triste ;o lo escribiré cuanto antes :DD sólo por ti 33 jakajkjakjakaj**_

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima **

**Subí un capítulo a las 1:24 am. :DD me siento orgullosa x33**

**¿Reviews por el LaMi? **

**LonelyDragon883 fuera**


End file.
